Payment
by ShadowedSword21
Summary: For every thing, their is a price you must pay to get it. And when Halloween convinces Tasha to get her a new pair of high heels and he pays, how does she return this payment? After all, we all know Tasha is very stingy with money.


"Please?"

"No."

"But Tashie!" She whined.

He resisted the urge to shoot his supporter at the nickname, even if it was because she was desperate. He shook his head once again, "Halloween, you know we are basically flat broke." He stated bluntly.

"But Tasssshhhhaaaaaaa!" She whined, poking his shoulder repeatedly.

Tasha glanced at the shop window she had been standing in front of for the last five minutes. He sighed, the item she wanted was a pair of orange and black heels, they stood four inches off the ground, and Halloween really wanted him. He did have to admit, they would look very good on her, and it does fit her name.

He sighed, looking at the tag through the shop window, it was all their money. He groaned, he'd have to eat grass at this rate. He eventually caved in after she started bribing him or threatening to strip and run down the street screaming rapist. He'd go through hell if she did that.

"I'm broke now." He muttered as Halloween came out wearing the new shoes, he old ones carelessly slung over her shoulder as she admired herself.

He sighed. Halloween would still rather debate about training then new clothes, but they came right after the list. She was wearing the first set Tasha had made for her. With the corset-like covering her small chest, and the very short pants that made him ball up his fist whenever someone looked at them, and her black leggings. The small cape that connected at her collarbone allowed some warmth, but her often was forced, or felt like, lending his coat to her when it was cold outside.

"Halloween," He said, keeping is usual expression, "let's go, I'm flat broke again and I'd like to eat something nice tomorrow."

"Okay master!" she smiled, happy that she had gotten her new high heels.

Tasha led her quietly down an alley, through a courtyard, out the city gates, and down the road. After the next hour, he managed to locate a town with some help from a map. He walked into the town, sensed nothing was wrong and fell flat on his face in disappointment.

"Dammit!" He mumbled around the cobblestone.

"Indeed." Halloween said, poking him as she knelt beside him.

He let out a sigh before getting back up and turning around. He looked sad and gloomly and Halloween could guess where he was going. To the WH headquarters ,to either see if there was a new job list, to see if his dispatch was broken and to relax for a day.

~the next day~

"Uhhhh," Tasha sighed in relief as he fitted his clothes back on from the hot shower.

The door flew open, revealing a very mad Halloween, "You were supposed to train with me!" She accused, pointing a feminine finger at him. He blinked, slowly closing his eyes as if calming himself or thinking.

"that was supposed to be tomorrow, you rushed out to practice against, 'that Godspeed idiot'." He said, smiling as he opened one eye.

Halloween huffed, sitting on the bed quietly, Tasha smiled.

"Do you need some cheering up?" He asked.

Halloween looked at him, he had a smug expression on his face, like he was about to win the lottery, and the prize would be doubled. She knew what he was thinking, and she knew that he knew she like it. She nodded.

Tasha crossed the room, as he was previously standing in front of the mirror as to straighten the buttons on his coat and still look at his supporter. He snatched her up off the bed, and pushed her back against the wall. She quickly found her hands pinned to the wall beside her head and her lips occupied by a certain white-haired boy.

"Ta-sha~!" She said, stretching and playing with the two syllables as they rolled off her tongue.

He smiled, kissing her again, pressing her back harder against the wall and as he moved her hands higher up, grasping them both in one hand to play with her hair in the other he groaned into the kiss.

"Halloween." He muttered when he noticed that she had freed her hands and was pulling on the tips of his hair, then whatever he was going to say after was lost as she returned his kiss, her tongue licking his lips.

He smirked before complying, opening his mouth and played with her tongue. He always won when they tongue wrestled, but Halloween didn't care. Currently she was wrapped up in a kiss with her master.

As he pulled away he whispered in her ear, "That's for the high heels." He smirked as she became dark red as she thought about the new earrings he bought her with his paycheck he just received.


End file.
